Male Sheargrub
Notes Reel Notes Males of this species are purple and have an armored head. Olimar's Notes This specimen is a Male Sheargrub. Having lost both its legs and wings, the male burrows into the soil and waits to ambush small creatures that pass by. This beast's mandibles can be dangerous, making creatures such as Pikmin easy prey. Louie's Notes Spread several specimens in the bottom of a casserole dish and layer with sliced avocado. Bake until the meat is choice and the cheese is lusciously browned. In fanon-games Pikmin 4 the world to free Tike's notes These stubborn pests do nothing more worse than eat up my pikmin's bridges. I must seek out for them on my radar quick or else that bridge is supper tonight. These creature's counterparts of the females also eat up bridges. It makes me wonder: why do the males hunt down pikmin if they eat the bridges? Maybe the males have bigger appetites? Alices notes Very cute but stubbern. They also don't know how to treat their women. Seriously you don't share your food, You eat pikmin while they can't, and you sit there allowing our pikmin to kill them while you just target your nearest prey. Talk about a bad husband. However after 500 years of neglectfulness they caused, don't we all think they would fight back? Thinking about it, it is just their culture I guess. Captain Pikmin's Notes Defeating then is easy but tracking them isn't. Make sure you've got your sheargrub finding equipment on to prevent them from tearing apart our bridges. Pikmin TCG The Male Sheargrub appears once so far in the Pikmin TCG. It cannot be attacked unless it attacks. This makes it a weaker Burrowing Snagret. File:Male_Sheargrub_Card_1.png|The Male Sheargrub in the Pikmin 1 Card Set In Pikmin: Ultimate Doom Locations *Decomposing Citadel *Dead Den - Sublevel 1 and 3 *Parasite Pit - Sublevel 1, 2, and 3 *Crystal Falls *Hole of Glitter - Sublevels 1, 2, 4 and 5 *Treacherous Complex - Sublevels 2, 3 and 4 *Sand Fortress *Rust Factory *Sticky Citadel *Chemical Lake In Pikmin Forever In Pikmin Forever, Male Sheargrubs have better graphics and interact differently in different enviroments. A Male Sheargrubs eyes will give off a small glow in dark areas. A Male Sheargrubs pincers will also vary from each specimen, with one being more blunt and another having more of a sawtoothed edge. Male Sheargrubs can be lured far from their spawnpoint, and if a captain/pikmin goes out of its range, it will burrow into the ground and that will become its new spawnpount. If it is lured and left on a hard material such as rock, it will seek out a softer material such as dirt and burrow into it. Male Sheargrubs fight much like they did in the first 2 games, but they will react differently with the surrounding vegetation. Leaving them on an underground area with glow stems present will make them either burrow into the ground or they will gather around the glowstems for a while before burrowing. They will generally target mushroom pikmin and captains more often than other pikmin. When their health is low, they will burrow underground and start regenerating health, but if you throw a purple pikmin on the spot they will pop out and be dazed for a bit. Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish Edition) Enemies Category:PUDEnemies Category:Pikmin Z